Return to Me
by DuchessRaven
Summary: A moment before Alucard's departure to hunt down Rip Van Winkle, a certain promise was made. AxI OneShot


AUTHOR'S NOTE: this segment took place right before Alucard's departure to take down Rip in vol. 5. I always imagined that he and Integra had something of an intimate moment right before it.

Enjoy & Review!

RETURN TO ME

"An SR-71 spy plane."

"Yes, master." There was an undeniable look of smugness on the vampire's face as he said those words. He was proud, perhaps, to be carousing on such a rare piece of aerial equipment. Even as they spoke, it was being prepared. In less than fifteen minutes it will be ready.

Integra let out a soft chuckle. "You certainly do get around, don't you? Just remember that this is a mission that cannot fail. It is not a pleasure cruise."

"I fully intend to complete my mission." He leaned on the all, mimicking her. They were alone in the halls of the conference center. All available hands were currently working on preparing the jet. The higher officials had no for desire their company, and the feeling was mutual. "But I find nothing wrong in deriving a bit of pleasure from it."

"Such is your trait, always diving head first into trouble." She removed a cigar from the pocket of her coat. He removed a lighter and lit it for her, watching with some amusement as she blew a smoke ring into the air.

"I thought that was my job."

Integra said nothing. She held the cigar between her teeth thoughtfully as he tried to read her. He was always trying to read her.

"Be careful," she said simply.

He chortled. "That's a first."

"This is a different manner of enemies than we've dealt with before. It's good sense to take extra precautions with the unknown."

Alucard nodded. "While that's true, the Millennium is hardly a new enemy where I am concerned. I have dealt with them while your father was still alive and well, drinking and carousing with loose women behind Walter's back. That one on the ship, I know her well, back when she was still a youngling in braids. But," he winked, she ignored it, "you know all of that."

"What's your point?" He was standing too close, but she did not move. Far be it from her to give him the satisfaction.

"My point is simply that you took the effort to say those words even though you already know that the success rate of the mission is near one hundred percent. Barring mechanical malfunction, which I cannot personally control, there is nothing to fear but a fear young vampires who are nothing more than rugrats."

"If you're trying to imply something…"

"I imply nothing. I merely state the fact. You are worried, are you not?"

Much too close now, his face was right in front of hers. Instead of ordering him to back off, she took the cigar out of her mouth and blew the smoke in his face. It wasn't quite a harsh gesture, but a strangely sensual one, or rather he liked to think so, judging by the look on the vampire's face.

"So what if I am? I'm entitled to be concerned for my people."

"Since you're so reluctant to reveal your softer side, I will save you the trouble." Lifting her hand, he kissed it gently. "I promise to return."

She smirked. "You better."

"But you must also do your part," he went on.

"And what would that be?"

"Give me something to return to."

Since the smoke failed to drive him back, Integra simply turned and averted her eyes from his. "You're walking a thin line, servant."

"And I'm not afraid of falling on either side. I'm playing your knight in this chess game of war, master, and knights usually had fair maidens waiting for their return."

"How considerate of you to label me fair." She laughed darkly. "But unfortunately, I am no maiden in waiting."

"And I am no knight in shining armor."

She put the cigar out on the shoulder of his coat, then dropped the stub at his feet. He didn't move away, nor wipe away his smile. She took a small step forward, just enough for her ascot to brush against his clothing.

"All right," she said. "Let's say you are right in guessing that I worry about you. Let's say that I am so worried that I am willing to offer you a reward for your promise of safe return. What do you really expect?" He began to speak, but she went on. "Is it kind words? A touch? A long night tangled in silk sheets?"

She leaned in, just far enough for him to feel her breath on his lips. "But I suppose in the end, that is up to me, isn't it? I am the chess master in this little game, and the knight would move how I will it to. As the chess master, I prefer to keep my soldiers guessing. What will it be? What manner of reward is in store in exchange for the enemy's head?"

He bent slightly. She smiled and turned away.

"The maiden usually kisses the knight for luck before a battle."

"A fair maiden, perhaps. An iron maiden's kiss must be earned. You may have my promise when you've fulfilled yours."

"And which prize exactly are you promising?"

She removed herself from his imposing shadow and walked away. "That, servant, is the something you will return to."

oOo

When the spy jet took off for the sky, Integra was standing in the distance. The wind caused by the takeoff sent her blond mane dancing in the darkness.

"It's going to be a long night," she said to no one in particular.

Walter, who thought she was speaking to him, nodded absently. "Yes, m'lady."


End file.
